Tad Kreg
DM Handle Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'11" Weight: 140 lbs Age: 17 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Time, time is a mystery in the eyes of many. The advancement in life only leads to death, which is brought on by time. There is no way to stop time, but that does not deter the youth from trying. Desperately they cling to the innocence of their age, their age which encompasses the joy and hope that fuels them. Time a curse and a blessing, but forever lasting. Tad sighed and skipped the small stone across the river once more. The shad the tree cast over him and the sounds of the river absorbed his senses. The place was his sanctuary, his place where he hoped time would avoid him. Alas it did not, Tad knew that very well. Shaking his head Tad sat down on the shaded grass. Would his father approve of his decision, the decision of his future? Tad highly doubted that, but none the less respect required him to inform his father of his choice. His family had owned the Wayfarer’s Inn, the inn had been passed down for three generations and it was expected that Tad would assume ownership one day. He had no intention of owning the inn or even staying in the area. Exploration was what he whished; an adventure of sorts. His mother would be angry, angrier than Tad would like her to be, but it was his life not hers. His father on the other hand would probably banish him from the inn. Tad watched the river flow gently washing away sticks and branches that had fallen from the trees. Time had come and now time dictated what he must do. Looking at the river once more, for Tad knew he would never see it again; He departed and set off for home. He passed thought the fields had had played on as a child and won fencing contests every year. Tad smiled at the memories, they where good memories. The old road that leads to the Wayfarer’s Inn brought similar memories of his past. He was only seventeen, but he was leaving his youth behind. As he passed the old blacksmiths forge, Hunter the elderly smithy called out to him. “Tad my boy, your focus seems to indicate a hard choice has been made.” Tad turned and smiled at the elderly man. Hunter had been a good friend to Tad; he taught him how to fight, how to camp, and how to ride. He was very much part of Tad’s family, even though not related to him by blood. “That I have, that I have.” Tad said slowly. “I am going to leave this village, leave it for ever.” Hunter smiled; his face seemed wearier than it had earlier. “I figured as much, I wish you luck. Though I have something for you one moment.” Hunter said heading of into the forge. He returned with a wooden staff. “This was mine when I first left home, now it seems is the right time to present it to you.” Tad took the staff and weighed it in his hands. Skilled craftsman ship had made this; he could not believe the old smithy was giving it to him. “Th-thank yo-u” Tad stammered to the old man. “Use it well and only when needed. Now go before I make a fool of myself.” The old man said softly before turning back to his forge. Tad stared at the elderly mans back for a few moment before turning away and heading home. Time had indeed caught up with his old friend, as time catches up with every one. The inn loomed before him as he continued walking down the road; the next step was to enter it. The creaking sign and sounds of the horses in the stable gave the moment an ominous feel. Tad left the staff outside and entered the inn. The sun had past its zenith so the inn was quite; lunch had been three hours ago. Tad mad his way up to his room and packed a set of saddle bags with some clothing and his needed gear. Once the bags where packed he slung it over his shoulder and slipped out the back door. The stables were not to far form the inn and Tad found his horse Specter in his stall. Tad smiled and patted the horse’s nose. Specter was a good horse, his coat was grey and so were his eyes, but specter was actually a young horse. Tad saddled him and placed on the saddle bags. Then went and retrieved the wooden quarter staff and attached that the saddle bags. It would indeed be a long journey. Tad looked at the map he had gotten from a traveler who had passed through the inn a few weeks ago. He looked at his circled destination, Tar Valon. It was the place of legend. The White Tower and its Aes Sedi. Tad had read about them in books and heard stories of their Warders. Tad wanted adventure, excitement, things that seem foolish and child like, but Tad did want to experience them. If he could become a Warder well that would allow him to do just that. Tad patted Specter and turned back to the inn, time to face his parents. Tad entered though the back door and made his way to the kitchens. His mother was busy cleaning dishes and his father was trying to fix a window. Tad felt some sorrow, but not enough to deter him. “I am leaving. I do not wish to inherit this inn and stay here; I wish to experience other cultures and other people. Not the same uneventful ness of this town.” Tad said to his parents. They looked up dumfounded at him for a moment and Tad waved good bye and turned. As he shut the door he heard his father shouting after him. He was a good man his father, but he did not know how tad felt. Tad gone specters back and started off down toward the road, turning he secured a bag of rations to the saddle and looked straight once more. There would be no going back. Tad followed the road which would take him to Caemlyn. The journey there would be about five days, and then from Caemlyn he would take the main road on toward Tar Valon. That journey would be at least two weeks. The excitement of travel wore of only slightly when he experienced the cold nights, but still it was a new freedom of which Tad had never experienced. As Tad passed through Caemlyn he restocked on supplies, spending a good portion of his coin. Mind you he did not have much to begin with in the first place. The journey was tiring and Tad was now being to realize the harsh reality of life. He only had three days left, but those three days seemed to pass like years. Time does indeed play ticks on the mind. Tar Valon was magnificent, tad was in awe as he dismounted Specter and held the horse’s reigns. Tad led him through the packed streets until he reached the Warders yard. A guard had pointed it out to him when he had entered the city. Now he was here what was Tad supposed to do? Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee